


Building Bridges

by AllMonstersAre_GreyLovesy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Daddy Issues, Friendship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMonstersAre_GreyLovesy/pseuds/AllMonstersAre_GreyLovesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with his parents, Aaron and Robert go for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Bridges

Aaron was fuming. Once again, his so-called ‘dad’ had returned to the Woolpack, no doubt to see his mum, who didn’t seem to care that the last thing Aaron wanted or needed right now was to see that prat sauntering around the place. Yes, he had helped Aaron out by giving him an alibi for the warehouse robbery, but did he really expect that to change anything? To Aaron he will always be the idiot who gave up on him and basically threw him out on the streets.

‘Come on son, I just wanna talk that’s all!’ Gordon exclaimed from the other side of the bar, while Aaron and Chas were behind the bar.

‘I thought I made it clear I’m not interested in anything you have to say’ Aaron argued heatedly.

‘Aaron!’ Chas snapped, holding out her hand in front of Aaron’s chest just as it looked like he was about to leave. ‘Just give him a chance will ya, hear him out!’.

Aaron turned to face his mother. ‘And I thought you said him being here on Christmas was a one-off?! You know what’ Aaron angrily called as he pushed past Chas and went to leave the pub, ‘do what you want, neither of you obviously give a toss what I think anyway!’

‘Oh, Aaron luv, you know that’s not true!’ Chas shouted after him, but Aaron either didn’t hear or ignored her as he stormed out the Woolpack.

‘Great’, Aaron thought as he stood outside the Woolpack, ‘where am I supposed to go now’. He checked his phone. 3:15pm. He could go to the scrapyard and attempt the mountain of paperwork he had ignored over the holidays, but he was probably too wound-up to properly concentrate. The only people he could vent to, Adam and Paddy, were busy; Adam was spending the day with Vanessa and Johnny and Paddy mentioned earlier he was on a call-out (although he has been acting quite weird lately, Aaron mused). The only other option he could think of was catching the bus to Hotten, finding whatever pub was open (probably Bar West) and getting severely hammered. After all, it is the holidays.

Walking to the bus stop Aaron heard a car slow down behind him and turned sideways to see one of the last people he wanted to see right now looking at him. ‘Fucking hell, can’t catch a break’ Aaron angrily thought.

‘Need a ride?’ Robert shouted from his car, smiling and Aaron and flashing his dazzlingly white teeth that gave Aaron butterflies despite himself.

‘Do one Robert, I’m not in the mood’ Aaron shouted back as calmly as he could. He would not give Robert the satisfaction of displaying his emotions. Not in front of him.

‘Are you okay?’ Robert asked, his voice showing genuine concern. Aaron hated that. At least that’s what he told himself.

Aaron sighed. Did anyone ever listen? He looked Robert straight in the eye. ‘If I wasn’t, you’d be the last to know’ he retorted.

‘Come on Aaron, I’m trying to help here. I get if you don’t want to talk, but..’ Robert paused and looked down, avoiding Aaron’s gaze.

‘But what?’ Aaron asked impatiently.

‘Look, I’m going into Hotten for a drink. Join me, if you want’ Robert said, appearing slightly nervous as he looked back up to face Aaron. ’It looks like you could use it’, he added, smiling his trademark smile again.

Aaron chuckled to himself. Is this guy for real? What makes him think going for a drink with him would help in any way?

‘And why would I wanna go anywhere with you? Aaron asked, genuinely curious what Robert’s explanation was.

Robert, in response, just shrugged and gazed down again, looking defeated and somewhat disappointed. Aaron went to turn away and carry on walking to the bus stop, but curiosity got the better of him. Robert had proved himself to be a little useful when he got Doug to back off, and in any case Aaron realised he didn’t even have any spare change for the bus. At the very least it would drive his mum crazy if she found out he’d been anywhere near Robert.

‘Fine, one drink. And you’re buying’ Aaron said with as little emotion as possible, climbing into the passenger seat to see Robert trying to repress a grin.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The drive into Hotten was silent, mainly because Robert didn’t want to anger Aaron any more than he already was by saying something stupid that would set Aaron off. As Robert parked into the car park nearest to town, he got more nervous. ‘Don’t screw this up’ he thought as he and Aaron got out of the car, ‘show him you’ve changed, now’s your chance’.

‘So, where to?’ Robert asked as they walked to the street full of pubs and bars.

‘Bar West, if you can stomach it this time’ Aaron replied, sounding unconfident of Robert’s willingness to enter.

Robert hesitated. He still wasn’t comfortable entering a gay bar, despite the whole village knowing about his and Aaron’s affair. He didn’t like the looks he received, or the possibility of people recognising him and quizzing him about his sexuality. But this was his opportunity to show Aaron that the past year had changed him, that Aaron had changed him for the better. ‘Sure’ Robert replied, even giving Aaron a small smile.

When they arrived at Bar West, Aaron found them a table while Robert approached the bar. ‘Pint?’ Robert asked, and Aaron gave a small nod. It was almost empty in there, being a Tuesday afternoon, so Robert was served straight away.

‘Two pints please’ Robert said to the barman, giving him a small smile and hoping he didn’t look or sound too nervous. The barman, tall and wearing a bright pink shirt with spiked bleach blond hair and muscles that indicated he visited the gym frequently, gave Robert a smile in return. ‘Coming right up’ he said, and winked at Robert. Robert’s stomach turned. He was definitely way outside his comfort zone; he so admired that Aaron, several years younger than him, had the confidence to visit here frequently. He secretly wished he shared that confidence.

As Robert was getting the drinks, Aaron looked over to him. ‘What am I doing’, he thought, watching Robert pull out his wallet to pay for the drinks. In truth Aaron had slightly thawed to Robert in the past few weeks, not that he would ever admit that out loud. He was serious when he said only one drink, he still didn’t trust Robert and he definitely didn’t trust himself around Robert. If he sat with Robert for too long, he just knew he’d get drawn back in. Just one drink.

Robert returned with the drinks and handed one of the pints to Aaron, who nodded a thanks in return. Robert sat down with his own pint and immediately drank a generous amount of it in one gulp. There was silence for a few minutes, both of them looking around the bar and avoiding eye contact.

Robert finally broke the ice. ‘So, you wanna tell me what got you so wound up earlier?’ he asked, looking at Aaron’s face to see whether he’d further annoyed him by broaching the subject. However, Aaron’s expression did not change as he replied.

‘Just…family stuff’ Aaron muttered as he looked down at his pint.

‘Yeah, Diane mentioned your dad was back on the scene’ Robert said cautiously. At least he’s talking, Robert thought.

‘Paddy’s my dad’ Aaron replied instantly. ‘That idiot hasn’t bothered with me for years and he expects me to be grateful he’s ‘ere! He said rather too loudly, attracting the attention of the people at the table nearby. ‘And it’s like my mum’s been hypnotised by him, won’t stop defending him, she’s only just got out of hospital! He’s the last thing she needs!’ He continued, oblivious to his surroundings.

‘Okay, Aaron, shh’ he whispered as he held his arms out to stop Aaron, who was shouting now, wanting to hold Aaron to calm him but knowing that wasn’t allowed to do anymore. Aaron bowed his head, looking slightly embarrassed.

‘You asked’ he murmured as he took a large sip of his beer.

Robert smirked. ‘Yeah, suppose I should’ve expected that’. Aaron smiled slightly, too.

Robert tried to think of what to say in response. ‘I’ve been there, y’know. Father issues. Wrote the book on it, actually. So, I know how you feel’.

Aaron felt his anger rise again at Robert’s arrogance. He had no idea how he felt. ‘Oh yeah? Your dad kick you out when you were a kid, give up on ya and didn’t look back? Pack me off to-‘

Robert interrupted, his own anger rising. ‘No, my dad made me leave when I was nineteen, with no place to go! At least you had your mum, I had no-one! Mum was dead, dad and Andy hated me, Vic was just a kid. You’re not the only one that had it rough’. 

Robert sighed. Great, now I’ve pissed him off. Nice one, Robert.

But Aaron just looked at him with an expression that almost resembled pity. ‘Guess we both have something in common then’ Aaron silently chuckled.

Robert looked up, smiling and relieved. ‘Yeah, who’d have thought it ey?’

Aaron bit his lip. Robert had actually managed to make Aaron feel sorry for him, but he also put his anger into perspective. Aaron wasn’t the only one with a messed up childhood. That being said, it seemed any kid who grew up in Emmerdale was doomed to a life of misery. He wondered whether he should ask Robert the question currently in his mind.

‘How- how did you feel when he, your dad, I mean, when he-‘

‘When he exiled me, you mean?’ Aaron nodded.

Robert sighed. ‘Hurt. Alone. Andy was always the good one, y’know? Even though he did bad things too, whenever I messed up it was somehow ten times worse. And then dad got rid of me, while Andy stayed…’ Robert circled his pint with his fingers, not looking up in case Aaron saw the tears in his eyes.

But Aaron did see. He almost, instinctively, went to hold Robert’s arm and comfort him, but that would mean actually touching him, and as soon as that happened Aaron would undoubtedly be under Robert’s spell. He tried to change tack, but the next question, if anything, was even worse.

‘What about, when he died?’

Robert looked up now, slightly shocked at the interest in Robert’s dad. He sighed again, thinking back to his dad’s funeral and watching it from afar and willing himself not to cry.

‘It should’ve changed things. Should’ve made me feel guilty for missing his last few years, or- or jealous at Andy for being there. But..’ he paused, wondering if he should confess his true emotions. ‘I was angry at him. He’s the one that sent me away, why should I feel bad ‘cos I wasn’t there? I know I should’ve been more upset, but-‘

‘My dad had cancer.’ Aaron blurted out. Robert looked up, concern and shock spread over his face, as well as confusion over the slight subject change. ‘Everyone, me mum, Paddy, even Diane- expect me to play nice with him, ‘cos he’s just had chemo. But I don’t- I don’t care, it’s not like it changes what he did, does it? It’s not my problem, y’know?’ Aaron asked, looking at Robert with an almost pleading expression, hoping someone would understand how he was feeling.

‘I get it. I do.’ Robert replied, looking right back at Aaron with a small smile. Robert then downed the last drop of his pint, and noticed Aaron’s was also empty. ‘You want another?’ he asked tentatively.

Aaron hesitated briefly before replying, ‘I’ll get ‘em, it’s my round’, and proceeded to walk to the bar before Robert could reply. Robert simply smiled to himself. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

‘This is going better than expected’ Robert thought as he unashamedly turned and checked out Aaron as he leaned over the bar to order two more pints.

Aaron could feel Robert’s eyes on him as he ordered the drinks. Smirking, he leaned over once more to the barman to accept the drinks, and saw him look over to Robert and also smile, then back at Aaron. ‘Looks like he’s keen enough’ the barman said, chuckling to himself and walking off.

Aaron was still smirking when he returned to Robert with the drinks. ‘Say something funny, did he?’ Robert asked as he noticed Aaron’s expression.

‘No, think he’s into you though by the sounds of it’ Aaron replied, taking a sip of his pint and reading Robert’s face for a response.

Robert smiled and looked over to where the barman had gone. ‘Not really my type’ Robert stated matter-of-factly, giving him the once-over.

Aaron laughed out loud at that. ‘Oh yeah, so you actually have a type?’ he laughed along with Robert.

‘Oi, I’ll have you know that I have very refined taste!’

‘Well, I feel honoured’ Aaron sniggered sarcastically. ‘But then again, you lost your virginity to Nicola, so...’

‘You lost your virginity to my sister!’ Robert exclaimed, seeming almost offended for a moment before both began laughing hysterically.

As Aaron and Robert continued to talk for another hour or so, Aaron couldn’t help but be amazed that Robert had actually managed to cheer him up, so that by the time they had consumed four pints each they were fairly comfortable in each other’s company. And fairly drunk.

‘I hate to say it, Rob, but you’ve actually been pretty decent company’ Aaron admitted quietly after finishing off his fourth pint.

Robert beamed at him. ‘You haven’t been too bad yourself, Livesy’.

Aaron smiled back as he pulled out his phone for the first time since arriving at Bar West.

‘Shit, I’ve got m-missed calls off mum and Paddy’ Aaron slurred as he typed a quick text to Chas to tell her that he was okay. ‘We’d best get going’ he said, and he almost regretted saying it when Roberts face dropped.

‘Yeah, probably for the best otherwise we might have to carried out of here’ Robert laughed.

‘Think you’re too drunk to drive back as well, mate, think we’d best share a taxi’ Aaron laughed.

He just called me mate!

Once they arrived back in Emmerdale, a fair distance from the pub in case anyone saw them sharing a taxi together and reported to Chas, Robert turned to Aaron.

‘Listen, if you ever need to, y’know, talk again, about anything, I’m here, ok?’ he said, looking into Aaron’s bright blue eyes.

‘Yeah, cheers Rob. Might just take you up on that’ Aaron said before shooting a quick, reassuring smile at Robert and walking off towards the pub, leaving Robert standing there like a grinning, love-struck teenager.


End file.
